


魏尔斯特拉斯函数

by NinenineFALL



Series: 炸裂几何 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinenineFALL/pseuds/NinenineFALL
Summary: 在我的设想里四个短篇相互套串，彼此呼应，但是结果也就这样，达没达到我想要的效果已经不重要了。写的时候一直在想怎么写预警，到了结尾也没想出多好的答案，索性就不预警了。看到这里的人应该不会骂我吧，毕竟看了那么长时间（笑。说说文章本身——整个故事都是我的臆想，夹杂着我对这些角色的理解，对我来说很难写。如果非要追究说哪对be哪对he了，我只想说，所有创作者都停笔的时候这对cp才有可能be，每个人都be的理解都不一样，结婚、分手，两种截然不同的结局在不同的人眼中都有可能是be，所以……标题都在暗示他们的人生或者情感经历，也没什么独到之处，第一次写这么长的故事，能自圆其说我就很满意了。大概率没有读者会一口气从头看到尾吧，总之感谢您的阅读。如果发现了故事中的bug和错别字就假装没有看到吧，谢谢您。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: 炸裂几何 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897621
Kudos: 4





	魏尔斯特拉斯函数

北信介看着对面认真谨慎的样子，心中升起一片雾来——原来不和侑一起出现的宫治是这个样子。  
「想要试着做饭团吗，很不错的想法呢。」  
北信介还记得他曾经对眼前的人说过的话，仿佛还是昨天。但是一眨眼，那个染着银发的少年已把那层装饰褪去，正皱着眉头，无比虔诚地看着他。  
「稍微还差了些。」北已经尝了三个不同口味的饭团了。按照平日饭量已经近饱，他笑笑对着治说他吃不下了。  
治请他就刚才试过的做点评。  
这对北信介来说不难——冷静客观地说出自己的想法，无论对方是谁，只要变换措辞就能既满足双方的虚荣——北信介一直觉得这不难。  
「只是还要下些功夫而已，这对你来说只是时间问题吧。」

宫治两天前致电过来说有事拜访，北听出电话另一边虽因电波加工而消减的紧张感。这是北高中毕业后第一次与宫治通过电话交流，尽管此时北信介已经大学毕业转而回家，两人好像并没有因为距离的长度而变得陌生。  
没有人来吹一口气让烟雾散去——祈求太阳或者暴雨亦是徒劳。北想知道这场迷幻的陷阱是为谁而造，又出自何人之手——他心中早有答案——但也同这雾一样，不去相信就不存在。北悄悄把眼睛闭上，约定了时间。

他还记得高中时代有关那两人的事情。碎片似的，像打碎了的明镜，每一个都映出北自己的模样。不知不觉间就成为宫兄弟关系间的参与者，如果说是被迫而为也未免有失偏颇。  
北信介一直在等一个确定的消息，这种感觉很模糊，不彻底。或者说他在等一个解释。索求这个答案需要大量的精力和时间，等待是世界上永恒的事情，他知道，所以他永远不着急。  
他想谈谈关于未来的事情。至少是和治一起。  
听到治的声音时北有些恍惚，倘若只是声音的话那么分辨游戏将变得一名不文。  
适应大学生活对北来说并不困难，可他那短暂的、快乐的、过去的时光，总会让他偷偷感叹人生的奇妙。迷雾如果散去了说不定就会变得无趣了吧。他帮奶奶系上围巾，两人一起在厨房里忙活起来。就算旁观者也罢，如果时机成熟，北就可以永远见证他们的人生；如果运气不好，那他将永远等待下去——这在表面上看对他来说没有任何损失。

“去吃饭吧。”北起身，把后背挺直，冲着有些发呆的人笑了笑，“奶奶做了炖牛肉。余下的放在我这里就好，方便的话我会打电话反馈给你。”

北轻摇着竹扇，低头望着枕在他膝头上的青年。额前的黑发因为细密的汗水紧贴在一起，眉毛是认真修过的，闭上眼睛的时候北可以看到平日里那不常见的双眼皮，睫毛长而密地把安稳的睡眠轻轻打开。温热的气体顺着鼻孔均匀地喷出，没有胡茬的踪影，只有鼻尖和人中位置渗出的汗珠。北一边看着他，一边在心里勾勒出属于自己的大卫雕像。

宫治在午饭过后找了个阴凉地方消磨时光。他本想帮忙收拾碗筷，却被北前辈和奶奶一同拒绝了。结果北过来找他的时、发现木板上躺着一个衣装整齐的治。

“北前辈还是单身状态吗？”宫治抬头，看见北正盯着自己。在目光短暂的交接后，他松了松眼皮，又活动了一下脖子。他睡醒已经好一会了，对自己为什么会枕着前辈的膝盖并没有发出疑问，仿佛这是天经地义地事情。  
“嗯。”北信介不知是笑他的问题还是笑他的举动，嘴角一直没有放平过。  
“打算和角名结婚了吗？”他放下扇子轻轻拨了宫治因为睡觉而有些散乱的发型。  
“结婚……吗？”治缓缓叹出这个问句，又仰起头来，“北前辈认为应该如何呢？”  
“选择那个对自己、对角名负责的道路吧，你也想好了不是吗？”北咯咯笑起来，他从那双灰色的眼睛里看不到迷茫，但眼睛的主人却用问题回答他的问题，手指停放在治的头发上，像过去曾经做过的那样。  
“前辈给我吃的饭里没有催眠的东西吗，为什么会这么困呢？”宫治避开了他的反问，打了个哈欠，用肩膀支撑着身体轻轻转过来，再把脑袋放回到北的掌心里——如此一来，他眼里只有北穿旧了洗到发白的T恤了。  
“怎么会，是你贪睡了。”北还是笑笑。  
“我平时没有午休的。您知道的。”  
“在家人方面遇到困难了吗？”他把话题拉回到膝上的人刚才逃开的地方。  
“角名那边好像闹得很凶。”  
“没有自己去说吗？”  
“……没有。”治被问得窘了，良久才吐出答案。  
“侑呢？”  
“……”  
宫治彻底不说话了，把脸埋进混着肥皂、阳光和泥土清香的衣物中，蹭着北的小腹。  
“别管那个混蛋。”终于等到他稍开心了，从喉咙里发出的声音携着热气全都吐在北的身上。  
北拿他没办法，倒没有觉得痒，就顺着他玩了一会。  
“不过，我应该是要和角名结婚的吧。”治闹够了，顺着北的大腿滚到木板上。双臂大开，把自己平摊在房间阴凉处，盯着木梁向北宣布。  
“是吗？虽然会比较麻烦，你们会坚持的吧。”北还是微微笑着。  
“嗯……如果世上存在地狱的话，我和他一定早该在那儿了。”  
北用扇子拍了拍他的肚子，哈哈大笑起来。

北信介没有机会去看身下的人——他的目光被那人的兄弟所占据，满头金发的人压在他身上，夺走了他的话语权。眼前的这一切北觉得莫名其妙——伸手推开一个，另一个又会扑上来。前扑后继的小狗，他想。

他偶尔还会想起那天晚上——电影镜头中男女亲吻的画面勾起了他毫无关联的回忆。  
第二天早上时他几乎落荒而逃——趁着兄弟两个还未醒来，小心地整理好衣物和身体，头也不回的走出了宫家的大门。  
宫治在几天后向他道歉。  
他和角名一起出现在学校门口时让北产生一种被背叛的感觉。走近时他看见角名的手臂藏在治的运动外套下，骨节分明的手指轻轻抓着后者的腰。此时的恶心感又被另一种情绪覆盖——北为自己的想法感到羞耻，尽管他没有什么表情，但顶着将要下山的太阳，北不敢说脸上或许是被晒红的。  
治轻轻靠在北的耳边，说了什么。  
但无论回想多少次，北信介都想不起来那阳光灿烂到刺眼的下午治到底说了什么让自己顿时宽心下来。

大学第一学期刚结束的时候阿兰就问他要不要会去看看，北觉得那些人已经不在需要他的监督，回绝了他的邀请。后来宫侑打电话给他，说有要紧的事情要同他商议。  
「是队伍的练习不顺利吗？」  
北听见对方开口否定。  
「对前途迷茫了？」  
听筒传来轻轻地咋舌声。  
「那还是见面时你亲自告诉我吧。」  
北最终作出让步。  
宫侑拉着他看自己新练的发球，还恨不得卷起上衣展示自己刚成型的肌肉——实际上他也做到了。宫治在一旁咋舌了之后又开始叹气。北笑笑说结束了他请大家一起吃冰。  
怎么就到了他们家里、然后胡闹了一番呢？  
成年人可以用酒后乱性搪塞过去，北知道他不能。听到侑的邀请后北犹豫了一下就点了头。三人一起吃了北最近刚学会的蛋包饭；洗澡后换了治的T恤、侑的睡裤；只不过是简单的晚安吻，之后三人纠缠在一起，把铺好的床单抓乱弄脏。  
侑从背后抱着他，空调也无法解决的燥热。治踢了侑一脚又一脚，北闭着眼睛也能感觉到身后的声音。他听见治咋舌，蹲下来，压低音量对着侑吼；北感受到脖子后从口腔传来的热量。  
「要做就去外面，别在家里。」  
「你他妈闭嘴，吵醒了怎么办。」  
「吵醒了你负全责。」  
「治，你也过来吧。」  
「你知不知道你在放什么狗屁。」  
北实在听不下去了。他不想听两人继续吵下去。  
「那就来做吧。」北信介的声音透过空气传入自己的耳朵。他也看见两人的眼神——可惜地是他第一次看不懂这两个人的眼睛。  
暂时沉默的时间被气氛拉长。  
「那就做吧。」还是那个声音，北听见那是他自己的声音。  
白纸被填上颜色时总是愉快的，如果是在那一刻北觉得自己永远不会后悔。  
可那要紧的事情如果仅是这些的话北不至于费力躲开。他没想到最难堪的关系发生在毕业之后，高潮过的身体没办法再笑着射出来，灵魂脱离身体冷静地观察着自己，兴奋和愉快被抽离大脑。他觉得痛苦，为还在给予和承受的人而痛苦。身体已经要散架了。他看着侑进入治的身体，他笑不出来。粗重的呼吸已经被尖叫盖过，他不曾听过的声音、他从未见过的面孔、他无法想象的场景，无时而迅速地篡改他的记忆。他伸手从小腹上抹了白色的浆液，把手指塞进侑的嘴里。

北信介的身高并不足以让他观察新来的队员，至少他在辨别宫兄弟时踮了踮脚、皱了皱眉头。那时他二年级，站在队伍角落。  
虽然北对自己在记忆人脸和名字上很有自信，但在两人未去染发之前就把他们分清还是让北费了一番功夫。那天早上看见他们顶着不同的颜色来上学时北苦笑着对阿兰说今后再也不想遇到双胞胎了。

相处的时间一个眨眼就过去了，打了几场比赛，吃了几次烧烤而已，北拿到毕业证书时他才意识到自己已经毕业了的事实。  
两年来，北很难想象究竟是怎样的关系才能让两个人打去医务室，之后在人们看不见的地方和好。宫侑总向治挑衅。北信介成年之后才发现兄弟二人中真正掌握主动权的是宫治——在宫侑认真练习时假装无事地走过去，接着两人就打了起来；写了自己名字的布丁却放在显眼的地方；经常在侑和别人说话时凑过来，明明什么都不说就惹的侑回头瞪他——虚假的借口——北不知道当时的他们有没有意识到——在冒出这个想法后他觉得自己实在荒唐——甚至在宫侑抓紧领口时也能冷静地放下手里的东西，在抬头的瞬间用拳头招呼向自己实体化的镜像自己。  
北让宫侑道歉，隔了几天他又会让宫治说出对不起。仅仅是调停工作，北告诫自己。

草在结它的种子，风在摇它的叶子。已经是八月初了，仍是高温。距离上次他们见面只有不到两个月。  
宫侑试着联络他的时候北没有回复他。最终他像他的兄弟一样出现在北的大学门口。  
时间一成不变的流逝着。侑一言不发地跟着他，踩着他的影子。  
北在治来过后开始思考该如何面对宫侑。他的人生答卷在某一个问题上没有被红笔圈起来，不是因为准备不足，不是因为临场发挥差错，北知道自己是故意的。人在承认自己的错误时总会找各种不相关的理由。  
侑低着头，在北停下来时他差一点撞上。

拉面店。  
“先吃饭吧，我很喜欢这家店。”  
和宫侑面对面，北开始认真观察起他来。吃饭的神情简直一模一样，单是看着就会觉得幸福。北笑笑。侑抬头看见，停下来。  
“继续吃吧。我没有在生气了。”  
“混……治来过了？”宫侑把嘴里的脏话和嘴里剩下的拉面一同咽下。  
“嗯。”北低下头吹了吹面。  
“抱歉。”  
“这种道歉还是留给你们兄弟之间吧。”

那天晚上宫侑留在了北的公寓。  
没有空调的夜晚北不喜欢盖毛毯，今晚是个例外。做到最后已经不省人事的他被抱到浴室里时没能听见侑射进来时的邀请，白色的泡面因为公主抱而不断被挤出、碾碎。顺着路线滴落的液体不知是经由谁的身体而产生的，平日只容得下一人的浴缸今晚溢出温度稍低的洗澡水。  
北身体向后躺着靠在侑怀里。自己还吃着，在水下吃着。侑没有乱动——只是时不时低下头亲吻北的耳廓。被性欲和困倦撕扯的身体又一点点软下去，北像解开安全带的酒鬼享受着侑给他的一切。  
「我们这样已经好一会儿了。」北对着的水说。卫生间里灯该换了——北默默记在心里——否则他也不会在低头盯着自己性器时看见月亮。  
「唔。前辈累了吗？」身后的人在蹭着他的肩颈。  
「腿有些麻了。」  
「里面很舒服的。」  
「嗯。」  
侑不答话了。时间又按下了暂停键。  
「这是第几次了？」北用手指试着勾起月亮，未果。  
「三。」侑还是用双臂环着他。  
「射进来吧。」北动了动屁股，顺势让侑再进去一点。  
直到被宫侑用拇指在北马眼上打圈事北还是一滴都没出来——刚才全部交代在床上了。可他的身体挺了又挺，叫声比任何一次都媚。侑看他射不出来便放缓了节奏把自己插的更深些。  
一手捏着屁股一手用拇指在肛门附近打圈。被清水亲过的皮肤有些发涩，整个后背都微微发烫。  
「前辈，我想带你一起上天堂。」他松了那只握着肉臀的手覆在北紧紧抓在洗脸池上的那双手。  
「……嗯。」腰已经沉到底了，腿也是靠侑的力量才不会倒下，他只想射出来——是谁射出来都好。  
侑挤了沐浴露抹在手指上，肉棒每次出来翻出的嫩肉让他兴奋不已。在插入自己身体的另一部分时他把耳朵贴在面前的后背上——他只听见听见一声愉快的呻吟，他的手指被接纳的很好。  
最后北不得以被侑用手指在后面扣了又扣，灌了很多水进去才把生出的泡沫冲净。

侑找他改情书的时北哭笑不得，虽然最终还是认真完成后还给了他。  
北问他看上哪个女生了 。侑舔了舔唇。北改口问他看上哪个男生了。侑还是盯着那封红笔画满的信纸。北无声地笑了笑。  
宫侑抬头看着他，说那是个绝对的秘密。

大学的最后一个学期北仍带着宫侑去那家拉面店。两人顺着街道回北的公寓。  
在不经意间拐进儿童还未占领的娱乐设施中。他们维持着肉体联系已经整整四年了，北在此期间既没有隐瞒，也没有暴露他们的关系。微妙的平衡，北并不认为这样会对侑的将来有利——雾自从那天晚上就在他的眼前，摸不到，消不去。

「我们之间没有未来，即使我们肌肤相亲，唇齿相依，下一秒也是这样，但是这些断续的点无法构成你所要求的那样。」北对侑说。  
宫侑蹬着沙地把秋千一步步向后推，太阳在他背后缓缓落下，金色的头发被晒得发暖。  
「学长果然就是学长啊，说了什么我也不懂。」他留下一句自嘲后兀自松开了脚。  
北从秋千上下来，鞋带因为过长触及到沙地，绕开宫侑的波浪，随着摆动站在侑升起时最后所处的位置。他仅仅是站在侑的身后，影子包裹着侑。  
“吱拉——”  
宫侑停下来。因为上下的位置变换让他有些头脑发飘，回头看着北把阳光遮住的身影。  
北信介不打算再说什么了，这个时候多说的每一个字都是杀死玫瑰的毒药。  
他走进，俯下身子，轻吻了侑的额头。  
给你的晚安吻。  
北突然知道那天治对自己说了什么了，他对着侑被困惑拧好的眉毛忍不住笑出声来。

「如果前辈觉得侑该死的话，打我也是可以的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的设想里四个短篇相互套串，彼此呼应，但是结果也就这样，达没达到我想要的效果已经不重要了。写的时候一直在想怎么写预警，到了结尾也没想出多好的答案，索性就不预警了。看到这里的人应该不会骂我吧，毕竟看了那么长时间（笑。  
> 说说文章本身——整个故事都是我的臆想，夹杂着我对这些角色的理解，对我来说很难写。如果非要追究说哪对be哪对he了，我只想说，所有创作者都停笔的时候这对cp才有可能be，每个人都be的理解都不一样，结婚、分手，两种截然不同的结局在不同的人眼中都有可能是be，所以……  
> 标题都在暗示他们的人生或者情感经历，也没什么独到之处，第一次写这么长的故事，能自圆其说我就很满意了。大概率没有读者会一口气从头看到尾吧，总之感谢您的阅读。如果发现了故事中的bug和错别字就假装没有看到吧，谢谢您。


End file.
